


You're A Vampire? So what, you're still my best friend!

by SojournTime, TheTrueSnowQueen



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Backstory, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Kaname's a Dick, Lemons, Non humans, Romance, Secrets, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SojournTime/pseuds/SojournTime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueSnowQueen/pseuds/TheTrueSnowQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seraina Amaya. Short tempered, smart mouthed childhood friend of a certain silver haired vampire hunter. And also not human. Four years after their families death, the two are reunited. But keeping secrets is hard. Especially when luck just ain't on your side. Making friends-and enemies-she tries to settle into life at Cross Academy. Between everything, is there still a chance things will turn out how she wants? Will luck finally stay on her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Vampire? So what, you're still my best friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seraina is injured and a surprising turn of events for her happens. And in which we start our journey

Seraina’s P.O.V  
///Flashback//  
My arms were crossed over my small frame as I glowered at the twins in front of me. Even as a five year old, I had developed an urge to protect my family. "Raina...they look scary!" My baby sister whispered, clinging to me. Her claws were biting into my arm and it was hard not to wince as they sank into my flesh. From the other side of a nearby door, I heard voices.  
"Luciera why must I train your nieces?!” The man that brought the twins had a gravelly voice that slightly ground into my ears. Even from behind the thick, solid wood, I could easily tell that the stranger was irritated. "Because Yagari, Seraina and Ruby are both strong and fast with good reflexes. They need someone to show them what they're doing or they're going to get themselves killed." My aunt’s voice was clear too, pleading clear in her voice.   
'Humph! Doesn't mean you should work with these vampire hunters!' Misa’s little voice filled my head as she grumbled to me, careful not to let the strangers hear her complaints. Rolling my eyes are her temper which matched my own, I turned my attention back to the problem at hand. I could still hear my aunt arguing with that Yagari man, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to get involved.  
The boys in front of us seemed to be just as awkward as we were. Shifting on my feet, I turned to my little sister, no older than 3 years old. She shook with terror, not knowing what to do. Not for the first time did I swallow my own nervousness and start the conversation with the strangers.   
I took a deep breath before stepping forward and nudging Ruby to do the same. The shouting had died down somewhat, making Ruby relax beside me. Her own companion/ soul twin butted against her legs, purring to calm the little one. “Hallo. What are your names?”  
It was the best I could manage, being an antisocial child, but it was enough to make Ruby quit shaking and step forward. “Ichiru.” “Zero.” The twins answered in sync, which creeped me out but made my little sister giggle. She walked over to..Ichiru? And held out her tiny hand.   
She ended up pulling Ichiru to come play with her while I nervously rocked on the bottoms of my feet. I wanted to play too, but apparently there was something about training? I had no clue. Instead I just held out a hand, shaking some. “Amaya, Seraina. Raina or Rainy for short.” He gave a little grin, missing teeth like I was and grabbed my hand. “Nice to meet you.” “Do you wanna be friends?”   
The question was innocent like we were and his grin widened when he answered. “Sure!”, while the adults still argued, I giggled. “Wanna go do a puzzle till they come out?” He gave a little nod, lilac eyes catching my own green ones when his grin turned into a smile. And off we went.  
~time skip~  
My whole body ached. Seven years since that day had passed and with each passing day, I noticed more and more. Ichiru was constantly ill, whereas Zero and I were always playing and training together because we were the same age. Ruby had to wait to begin training, as Yagari had refused to train her until she was at least five. While amusing to see her puff out her cheeks and instead play with Ichiru who could rarely join in, it also meant he was harder on Zero and I during training.  
That day initially felt like any other. Started it by meeting my best-and truth be told only- friend for breakfast outside. Both of us hated to be cooped up, as with all our training we learned inside was more dangerous. Outside gave us more room to not only play, but to protect ourselves.   
After breakfast like always, we met up with Yagari and Ruby to train. He never really took it easy on us, but given what kind of training we were receiving I doubt any of us expected him to take it easy. Hours of running, sparring, archery and firearm training left all of us stiff.  
Ruby was more than pleased to do so, even if I had to constantly remind her and Sera to be careful of revealing our secret. Zero and I, we both seemed not to mind the training itself, yet neither of us seemed as focused on becoming the best vampire hunters as our siblings.   
‘Maybe I should sleep.’ I thought, stretching out and flopping on my bed. My windows were always locked so I mean it was not like if I fell asleep I would be in danger. And my anti-vampire weapons were in a pile beside my bed. So comfy, so soft. Need sleep. Bath when wake up.  
I drifted into sleep, blissful until I heard that scream. It was my aunt’s, which immediately woke me from my slumber. Bleary eyed, I tried to stumble to the door, which Misa was desperately trying to open. Usually, the sticking door would have been a blessing, but this time it made my blood run cold.   
Another woman’s voice sounded, but it was soft and faint so I couldn’t make out any more of that. I could hear my sister crying as I tried to jostle the handle. The door wouldn’t budge. Uncle’s voice couldn’t be heard, but I could hear something similar to a croak.   
My mind was a worst case scenario, especially when I heard my ten year old sister’s hiss and the sound of her gun firing. Laughter sounded after that and I decided if the door wanted to stick, I would just have to break it. The minutes passed by agonizingly slowly, especially when I heard a little shriek. Still, I tried to kick to door enough to budge it.   
Finally, it swung open and I ran out with Misa bounding ahead of me. The breath caught in a painful ball in my throat as I skidded into the main room. By the front door, I could see a limp body, with a shock of dark hair and their neck twisted at an odd angle. Moving my gaze to a few feet away from me, I saw my aunt. Her usually bright blue eyes were glassy, with a hole on her neck.   
What broke the lump in my throat was the open back door, which had a limp little girl beside it. Red ran from the side of her neck, making her already red top dark. The gun was still held in her hand, even though she looked ot be sleeping. I didn’t think to check for a pulse….I thought I had lost her.   
My breath came out in shuddering gasps as I fell to my knees. The door jamming had probably protected me. But it had cost me my sister. However, I didn’t get much time to mourn before Misa came back. She stopped for only a second to nudge Sera and lick her nose before turning her saddened gaze to me. I still couldn’t believe, that what ten minutes at most? Was all it took to lose my whole family.   
“She’s getting away Seraina. Heading towards the Kiryuus.” If cats could cry, Misa would be, looking at her little like I was staring at mind. It took a second for her words to register to my mind before I was on my feet. “Who is she?”   
My voice was rightfully bitter and angry as I cast my gaze down to the anti-vampire sword in my hand. Misa only answered with one word, which made me rise to my feet once more. “Vampire.” That was all I needed.   
I could mourn later, I told myself. After all, I want revenge. This creature is what I had been trained to hunt for seven years. I may not have had hunter blood, but I knew I was determined. The monster that did this wouldn’t be touching my friends if I could do anything about it.  
I was running before I knew it. Zero’s family lived about twenty minutes away by foot. With luck, they would be able to fend things off. And I’m sure an extra hand wouldn’t hurt them. All my might was put into darting to their home, with Misa bounding alongside me and my reflection in my sword.   
But once again, my throat dried up. Even running, I didn’t seem to have gotten there in time. The door was wide open and the smell of blood hit my nose. Shaking, I continued forward. I could at least pray that at least one person was alive.  
Mr and Mrs Kiryu were on the floor. Mrs Kiryu had her gun in hand and Mr Kiryu looked like my uncle. He had been the first taken care of. Must have opened the door because he smelled vampire. Zero’s mom had blood painting her neck and I dropped to my knees, begging her to have a pulse.  
She was dull as stone, which further horrified me. But who I was really hoping was okay was the twins. Misa ran off, looking for Ichiru as I rose to my shaky feet. He had been sick again, so if the monster found him, I doubted he would have been able to fight. Walking further into the house however made me start tearing up.   
The monster had clearly used her inhuman speed after leaving our place. And all I could think was..’If I hadn’t been so upset...I could have gotten here at the same time as her. I could have helped.’ Tears filled my eyes, I was only twelve after all and this was too much.   
Finally, I came into the kitchen, seeing the collapsed form of one of the silver haired twins. Gulping I ran to his side, begging him to still be here. My fingers went to his throat, only to yank back when they hit a slightly warm and wet substance. When I pulled my fingers away I saw red glistening on my fingertips.   
Shrieking, I pulled back. I felt like I was going to be sick, even if my kind did use blood sometimes. But I tried to shake it off, I needed him to be alive. So still shuddering, I moved my hand instead to his wrist. His pulse was faint, but still there thankfully which made me let out a sigh of relief.   
Thinking it probably wasn’t a pureblood, as which would be stupid enough to risk relations with humans by attacking us, I finally collapsed. I was tired and sore, and now...Heartbroken. I was without a family, so was Zero. And even if I could heal him up, I doubted I would be able to do so on my own before his pulse stopped.   
Little sobs wracked my body as I held my friend’s hand. I barely heard when Misa told me that Ichiru was nowhere to be found. Instead,I only gave a shuddering command to her, asking her to find the phone. Just because I couldn’t do it didn’t mean I was going to leave Zero like this. My hand clenched Zero’s as I tore a part of his blood stained shirt, attempting to use my free hand to stop the bleeding on his neck.   
The bandage, though crudely tied, seemed to work. Misa dragged the phone to me as I kissed Zero’s head. I could feel his faint pulse which made me feel alone. My fingers dialed the number on instinct and I soon heard Yagari-Sensei pick up. I could hardly get the words out through my tears but he got the gist. “B-Bad. Happened. Gone. Zero needs help.”   
That was all I was able to get out before the phone fell from my fingers. I faintly heard Yagari say he would be right there, but I could only let out shuddering sobs. Everything had gone wrong in less than an hour. I could only let out little shuddering breaths, until I started to get a headache.   
Misa for her part tried to comfort me. Though she was too broken up over her sister’s apparent death and worried for me to do much. Eventually though, the tears gave way to anger. An angry scream built up out of nowhere, ripping from my lips in a silent promise of revenge.  
Zero needed help and Yagari was coming. But that monster was still out there. Misa knew what she looked like. And it’s not like I could really stay. The promise to my mother, years before to keep our secret was still one I wanted to keep. I wouldn’t have anywhere to go. Whereas Yagari could take care of Zero, he didn’t want to train me from the start.   
There was also no way I could go into the foster system. The risk was too great. Fear was making my heart pound as I made my decision. Casting one last look at Zero, I gulped before leaning down to give his cheek a kiss. Before Yagari got there, I needed to be gone. Misa knew the face, so I could track the monster down. Get revenge for Zero and I both.   
My hand finally released his and I slid off my coat. Through the opened back door, I noticed it had started to snow. While I was used to the cold given my home, I wasn’t going to just leave him when his skin was already so cold. The purple coat which I had trained in all day made a small shawl on him.  
Sighing, I finally rose to my feet. I needed to go home...Go get my other weapons. Maybe some food. Anything I would need to go after the monster. Besides, it’s not like I would ever be coming back to this area I realized. My heart tightened in my chest as I headed home. The stench of blood fueling my resolve even more.  
///End Flashback///  
“Seraina! SERAINA! Get up! Level E!” Misa’s shriek woke me from my sleep. Sitting up from the floor, I scrambled to gather my measly things. The bounding tabby in front of me kept pacing. I watched her tail, which was fluffed up in nervousness and swished as I hurried. “What? Why didn’t you wake me sooner?! How close is the damn thing?!”   
I was practically hissing as I shoved things into my sleeping bag and refastened the scabbard at my hip. Her green eyes narrowed into slits and she gave a hiss of her own. She swiped at me, as if telling me to move. “I fucking tried Seraina! What the hell were you dreaming about that you refused to wake up!?!” Was the sharp reply as I finally stood.  
The concrete floor under my feet didn’t help to get my bearings after remembering the hell of that night. Nearly four years later and I was still hunting. With the bag slung over my shoulder, I followed Misa’s nose to get away from the Level E.  
However it seemed he had smelled us. For he changed his route, heading towards an area that seemed to hide his disgusting scent. My fangs sank into my cheek as I tried to sniff things out. Having just woken up, my sense of smell was not working properly. Not only that but the dream/memory had left the scent of iron and death in my nose.   
The sound of my heels on the floor did good to wake me, as did the adrenaline pumping through me. While I could definitely take a Level E, I was weak from lack of both feeding on blood and food. I didn’t even have time to be sickened like I usually was at my species’ need for blood. Instead I was busy just trying to find a way out of the abandoned building so that I could continue my work.  
Yet when I rounded the corner after practically flying down the staircase I nearly ran straight into the Level E. His eyes were red and a crazed grin spread on his face when I skidded to a halt after digging my heels into the ground. From the corner of my eye, I saw Misa bristle and arch her back.   
The Level E looked like it used to be a man. Used to be being the main point. Now he was only a bloodthirsty beast, willing to do anything for even a drop. And he stood in front of the exit. Taking a second to weigh my options, I decided that while I could run the other way, he now had my scent. And besides, this was my abandoned building and I wasn’t planning on letting him have it.   
Dropping the rolled up sleeping bag, I gave a sigh, My eyes stayed on the Level E that approached us with the same sick smile as I dropped my hand to the hilt of my sword. “Listen Mr, I’m not looking for a fight”. Though futile, I tried the reasoning approach. Maybe he wasn’t far gone enough that I would have to kill him.  
Fat chance it turned out. He only let out a cackle which raised the hairs on the back of my neck. He stepped towards me, still cackling. “But you smell so sweet! I must have a taste.” His voice was hoarse and I could only give a sigh. The sound of my sword sliding from its sheath was the only thing that followed.  
“Not a smart idea. I suggest you go find a hole to go turn into dust. I’m really not in the mood to deal with you.” He only continued cackling at my demand. The next thing I knew, he had lunged at me, laughing that my blood would soon be his.   
My hands were sore, I realized too late that he had smelled my blood when I was sleeping. I must have sank my claws into my flesh. The soreness was enough that when he lunged, I didn’t move my sword in time. His own claws grazed my arm before I jumped back, shaking out of my thoughts.  
He swiped again, only for me to jump aside again. My sword moved with, as it was an Anti-vampire weapon from my home country. The metal arched as I swung it towards him, but he was too fast and I, too tired and hungry to block in time. Even as the metal moved, the claws caught my side. I had attempted to dive into a roll away from his strike, but it seemed I was too slow.   
That same old scent that made my stomach turn hit my nose. Blood. Instead of a graze like my arm, I could feel my side burn. He had ripped the flesh on my side,right above my hip. And I hadn’t eaten in too long to hold back the pain that seared through me. ‘Maybe I was a little too quick to decide I could do this.’ My brain said as I pushed back with my heels, rolling backwards from the Level E.  
He licked his lips, before bringing red coated fingers to his mouth. It took me a second to reposition myself properly after my flip and I could only narrow my eyes as he licked a finger, coated in my blood. Almost purring he turned back to me. “More! I need More!”. He lunged at me once more, only to let out a screech.   
A blur of gold and grey fur caught my eyes, which told me Misa had attacked him. Even though I could feel the blood oozing down my side, while he tried to shake Misa off, I charged. The sword swung, narrowly avoiding his throat as he tried to shake Misa off. I almost smirked when I saw it dawn on him this wouldn’t be an easy meal to obtain.   
But my cockiness was short lived, as he shook my companion off at the same time he lunged towards me. One of his hands caught the blade of my sword which I had swung in a defensive position. While the other landed between my ribs.  
I had been too tired to blood properly, so I let out a shriek of pain, along with a cough. I could taste iron as I looked down. His claws had sunk themselves into the ribs on the opposite side of my heart. Another cough brought blood to my throat, but also had me jerking the piece of silver in my hand down. Before he could yank his hand back and taste his prize, the sharpened edge bit into his neck, jerking downwards.  
He didn’t even time to shriek before the sword sliced through and he disappeared into dust. I, however only could cough as my blood kept flowing. This wouldn’t kill me, but it hurt badly. Misa was trying to stand up, though being thrown had done damage to her too.   
My sword dropped with a clatter as I used my hand to cover my ribs. Too hungry, too tired, I had made a rookie mistake. It would be months before this fully healed up and would likely result in me getting my mind form. Even though it wouldn’t kill me, I could still suffer. My head began to throb as I kept coughing.   
I barely noticed Misa’s mewls, instead trying to head back to the back of our shit. But the sound of the door opening beneath us had me cursing mentally. I was in no shape to deal with another one. And if it was a city worker I doubted I could explain why I was bleeding so badly in an abandoned building.  
Vision swimming, I tried to smell something-ANYTHING- other than the smell of iron that seeped from me. I caught a sweet scent that seemed to get closer, alongside heavy footsteps that could be heard too. Things were starting to sound distant and I noticed Misa, who was as tied to me as I was her, stumble and fall to the ground.   
‘Shit...Shit....I can’t have been stupid enough after all these years to let the secret out like this!’ I thought to myself. The footsteps got closer the more my vision swam. Myh and hand moved from rummaging through my stuff to bracing me so I didn’t collapse onto the floor.   
The footsteps stopped, ending in a stranger's voice, asking what happened. Barely able to lift my head, I tried anyways to smell something through the blood. What I did smell though made me glare at the faint figure a few feet in front of me. Vampire. Trying my best to scramble back, everything started getting darker. The coughs brought more blood, splattering red on the round. Then, there was no fighting it. Everything just went dark as I lost consciousness, slipping to lay in my own blood.   
~TimeSkip~  
Coming to, I couldn’t smell the flowers which had made me choose the abandoned building. But I was too fuzzy to think about that. I thought I just had a really bad dream. After all where I was laying felt right. I had yet to open my eyes, instead, opting to ask my feline companion if she had the same dream.   
“Misa, hey you up?” No answer, which was concerning. Even if she had been asleep, she would have woken just to hiss at me for talking to her while she tried to sleep. I tried again, calling her name a little louder. Still no response. If she was playing a joke on me, it was one I was not enjoying.  
Throwing my arm over my eyes to calm down as I called again was a bad idea. When I had moved my left arm, searing pain had followed, making me choke on my saliva. The left side was both where my arm and side had been sliced in the fight in that dream. But here it was, burning like all hell.   
It was only then I noticed that my lungs felt like lead. The feeling of thick bandages was all over my torso, as was the pain. My arm dropped from my eyes quicker than I thought possible, especially while injured.   
Eyes flying open, I could only wince and hiss at the bright light that met them. I closed them again, taking in deep breaths. The building didn’t have lighting, not the abandoned one. Opening my eyes slower this time, I wrinkled my nose at the bright light. It hurt, especially since my feline eyes were used to seeing in much dimmer lights.   
Wincing, I used my good arm to force myself to sit up. “For helvede!” Swearing in my natural language felt better than struggling with English or Japanese whilst I tried to gather my thoughts and figure out where I was. More swears left me as I looked around.  
My body was searing, the smell of blood clinging to me, instead of the smell of lavender an goldenrod. The light was too bright, telling me I was in a medical facility of some sort. Aside from the blood, the place smelled sterile, further proof I was somewhere for medicine. The bed under me had felt like the floor at the building because it was a cheap cot, covered in a thin cotton blanket.   
Looking down, I saw my hands were bandaged up. A thick bandage was on my arm too, winding around the forearm. A thin paper gown was on my body. My hair was matted,dried blood crusting the auburn locks. It was still slung over my shoulder, but the purple ribbon was knotted and clearly needed to be washed.   
I let out a small grunt, trying to get up completely. Even if my body felt heavy and stung, I wanted to find Misa. Who knows how long I was out. Be it hours or days, now that I was awake, it was only a matter of time before we both would start shrieking in pain. If both of us were awake we could only be apart for a few hours at a time, else we would lose our ability to communicate without speaking aloud. Our powers would weaken and I would have the most raging headache.   
Making a plan to get out of this room was interrupted. Even though my nose was fucked over from the blood that clung to me, I could smell the same scent from my dream. The same...Vampire. The word was poison even in my mind. My eyes narrowed at the stranger who had walked in the room.   
When he spotted me, a smile spread across his face. But all I could think was, ‘Killer. Monster. Vampire.’ I hadn’t stopped glaring at him since he walked in, even though he offered a kind smile. I’m sure his act would have worked on anyone else, but not me.   
His voice gave me the same prickly feeling, the one I during the fight. My teeth gritted together as he opened his mouth. “So you’re awake. You seem to have lost a lot of blood.” I shrank back. I spent so long with just Misa, I was practically feral. Especially since it was a vampire standing in front of me.   
Iron coated my tongue as my teeth sunk into the inner flesh of my cheek as a means to keep from hissing. I’d be damned if I broke my secret Hissing of all things after twelve years of being careful. He thankfully quit approaching me as I started shaking.  
Gulping, I cast my eyes up. He didn’t smell like an aristocrat, or a filthy Level E. No...This scent was more sweet. If I didn’t have the self control and hatred of vampires I did, I may have even found the smell appealing. Instead though, I ground my teeth together as he continued speaking.   
“I brought you here to patch you up. Can you-” “Where’s my cat?” Probably not the best first words to come out of my mouth. Still, I didn’t trust this vampire, even if he had brought me to a medical facility. His dark eyes went wide at my voice, which was hoarse from lack of use and coughing. My own green eyes were narrowed with distrust at him.  
He seemed to shrug it off some, before the smile came back. “The little tabby is perfectly safe, however-” I cut him off again, practically spitting my words. “I’m not letting you near me.” It was the most I could muster, but I put as much venom into that sentence as I possibly could.   
Red flashed in his dark eyes, making me shrink back further and lt out a wince of pain. Distrust was getting worse, pulsing through my veins as I glared at him. My nails were shredding the sheet beneath me but I didn’t care. “Calm down Ms.”   
I kept glaring but listened this time. That was until he called Misa ‘it’, that had me bristling at him. My nails bit into my palm once again and I gritted my teeth. “Never refer to the only dan family I have left as IT, again.” My voice was shrill as I spat at him. If looks could kill, I would have had him gasping for breath.   
He seemed startled at my voice and the bastard even dared to roll his eyes at me. My short patience was wearing thin. “If she’s the only family you have, she’s a rather pitiful excuse for family.” He mumbled, thinking I wouldn’t hear him. But my temper snapped. Before he could take another breath, I had lunged at him.   
While not ideal, I knew that even if I hadn’t been what I am, this was normal for those with no family. My hands wrapped around his throat, and I was practically growling. He glared at me, his eyes turning red as he tried to shove me off. “I’m not deaf you dick! She’s my family because she’s all I have left!”  
My voice was rising to shriek. He attempted to throw me off, but I slammed my knee down on the flesh right by his groin. He hissed through his teeth in pain and I smirked as my nails bit into his throat. “And secondly vampire, Så er det nok!” The Danish rolled off my tongue easier than the English did.   
I didn’t want to listen to what a monster like him had to say. He had insulted my family, the companion that was my sister in essence. I wouldn’t ever trust a monster like him. Even injured, with the pain throbbing through my body, I had enough strength to try to strangle him. 

~Zero~  
My footsteps echoed in the hallway, giving me something to focus on aside from what I was going to do. Kaien knew what I was doing, but nobody else was allowed to know. I was sickened with myself. Was trying as hard as I could to resist turning into what I loathed most.   
Outside the medical suite, I heard a girl’s voice. “Så er det nok!!” Danish? It was all I heard, but whoever she was sounded pissed. I could also tell Kaname was in there and instinctively, I forgot what I was there for and pushed in. Bloody Rose was in my hand before I could think.  
The first thing to hit me was the stench of blood. Then it was the sight of matted auburn hair, caked in dried blood. The hair belonged to a girl, who from what I could tell, had her hands wrapped around Kaname’s throat. A smirk spread across my face, glad someone else hated him as the girl spat out more words.   
“I don’t give two shits who the hell you think you are VAMPYR, you don’t have the right to talk about Misa like that.” She growled at him again. Then she started wavering. A big splotch of red started growing at her side and the smell of iron filled my nose.   
I didn’t have time to be hungry, she started coughing, her body spasming and I ran over to help her. She collapsed onto my lap, coughing and closing her eyes. Her hands slid off Kaname’s throat, clutching at her ribs where another spot of red began blooming. It didn’t take her long to lose consciousness.  
Ignoring the scent of blood, I glared at Kaname. “The hell did you do Kuran?” A true snarl escaped and he glared right back. “I brought this young woman here, nearly bleeding to death. She lunged at me when I called the cat an it.” I didn’t believe him but that wasn’t the issue.   
Misa...that name tickled my memory, but I was more focused on helping the girl who was breathing shallowly on my lap. Kuran only scoffed at me and brushed imaginary dirt off his suit.   
When he stood, he went to grab something out of the medicine cabinet. Her blood hit my nose, burning the scent slightly sweet. It almost made me drool. But biting my cheek stopped the urges cold, kept me from hating myself.   
After a second, I looked back up, glaring once more. “And what are you doing with that Kuran? Don’t you have somewhere else to be, bloodsucker?” Growling at him, I watched him get more things from the cabinet. Surgical needles, thread, thick gauze and medical tape.   
He didn’t answer me, only kneeled down to the girl in my lap. I would have been pissed, if I hadn’t seen the blood that leaked out of the the gauze wrapped around the girl’s torso. Kuran took her hand, which was pale and had a thick scar on it. In almost the exact same place that I remembered my old friend’s scar.   
‘I miss them too much.’ Little Ruby’s face, giving a toothy grin flashed in my mind for a second. Next thing that flashed, was Kuran’s hand on the girl’s medical gown. “I doubt she gave you permission to patch her up given she was just attempting to strangle you.” Was the comment that slipped from my mouth.  
He rolled his eyes again, giving a humorless chuckle. “Would you like to be the one to patch her up then?” “Better than letting you do it when she clearly seems to hate you.” I couldn’t tell what I hated more, his face or that he seemed to pay no attention to my words.  
I wanted to take Bloody Rose to his face, but instead I only took the supplies he offered with a hiss through my teeth. I took the supplies, glaring at him. “Be my guest Kiryu.” He barely gave me another look as he walked away. My teeth were gritting hard enough my jaw popped.   
It was hard to look down and swallow past the thick scent of blood. It smelled like cherries and iron, mixed with a spicy scent I couldn’t identify. Trying not to salivate, I picked the girl up. I had to move her onto the bed. There was no way I could treat her with the scent of her blood coating the room.  
I couldn’t take it. Once I placed her on the bed, I practically flew to where the blood tablets were kept. She needed to be patched up as quickly as possible so despite my stomach doing flips I managed to grab a tablet. It wouldn’t work for long, I knew I would end up coughing it up but that hardly mattered.  
It settled the burning in my throat enough I could turn around. Tears threatened my eyes but I just blinked them away. I was ashamed that the smell of this stranger’s blood had nearly set me over the edge. Disgusted at myself.   
Sitting back down beside her, I barely glanced at her face before moving the hospital gown. She had on a pair of bright purple shorts, and thankfully had a strip of black fabric wrapped upon her chest. Good, when she woke up I wouldn’t have to worry about her attacking me for being a pervert.   
A sigh escaped my lips as I got up once more, getting a clean washcloth and some scissors. Then back I went. The scissors made quick work of her soiled bandaged. Thank goodness the bleeding had stopped.   
The first place I worked on was the set of three holes, close to the black fabric on the right side of her ribs. Each hole was sewed up quickly enough, they weren’t professional but they would do. Those seemed to have bled the heaviest.   
Rolling her over to get the other wound was the hard part. She gave a small whimper when I tried to pick her up again. An old lullaby that Seraina used to hum came to mind. Using that helped me focus and also seemed to calm the girl down.   
When I had finished bandaging her up I let her go. Only for her to go limp and flop onto my lap again. Thankfully there were no classes today, but I needed to be freed at some point. Still, the girl didn’t seem to be budging. Another sigh and grumble left me as I used the wet cloth to wipe at the bloodied end of her ponytail.   
Still humming that stupid song, I absently petted her. I could practically hear my old friend yelling at me that I patched her up and seemed to calm her, I should stay till she woke up. At least long enough to get thanked for my work. And I thought. Thought over the last time I saw her face, about all that had happened in the four years since.   
Yagari said she had been the one to call him. At least that got me delivered here. But nobody had been able to find her since. It made me sick, as I was pretty sure that...Woman..Shizuka Hiou came back for her. Ruby had been missing too though, so I could only hope Seraina had taken her sister and ran. 

~Seraina~  
An old tune I recognized hit my ears, making me nuzzle closer for warmth. The last thing I remember was screaming, before the vampire tried to throw me off again. Then my wounds opened, I felt searing pain and then I was out like a light.   
Opening my eyes, I saw a hand on my head. The smell of my own blood was suffocating, so I raised my arm to cover my nose as I woke up completely. My head was resting on something far more comfortable than that shitty pillow. On top of my blood though, I smelled a sweet scent. Lilac and Heliotrope, a scent that tickled at my memory.   
‘Zero.’ It was how he used to smell. Someone else must have liked that scent. Ignoring the smell of blood and the scent that made my heart twist, I looked up at the person petting me. I hadn’t seen much other than pale skin. His hand was significantly larger than mine, but slender and well muscled.   
Black out of the corner of my eye had me turning, following the fabric of his sleeve up to his shoulders. Short, shaggy silver hair which only brushed the back of his neck met my eyes. I felt my own face scrunch, an instinctual glare taking form from the sudden nervousness.  
“You mind telling me who the fuck you are or why I’m on your damn lap?” My voice sounded slightly panicked, even to me. Yet I tried to keep the glare on my face as the strange guy turned his face down at me. That was when I truly became unsettled.  
Pale lilac was the first thing I saw, a colour I would damn well never forget. I felt my throat get caught and I squirmed away. Everything started spinning, I couldn’t even hear the strangers response. Scrambling further, I fell off the bed, letting out a pained whimper. All I could hear was my thoughts pounding.   
‘You couldn’t get there in time. You couldn’t save him. Him, Ichiru or Ruby. It’s your fault. Guilty. Deserter.’ Over and over, again until I was hardly breathing. No. No way in hell. Couldn’t be him. Not after four years. No. No no no. I spent too long trying to refocus on being alone.  
He said something again, which I didn’t hear until he had hopped off the bed. His fingers bit into my good shoulder, shaking me out of my panic. “I told you my name, so you mind explaining why you just flipped out?” A human growl, which made me release a shaky breath.   
Having no clue if I was right or not, I decided just to tackle him in a hug. My shoulders were shaking as I started gasp for breath. “Kiryu? Zero Kiryu...You...wha?” Was all I managed to get out from my dusty throat. But clearly, I was right as he only raised an eyebrow at me, as if telling me to go on.  
I couldn’t say much more. Instead, I was taking gulps of air, a panicked smile coming over my face. How had I ended up here of all places? I couldn’t tell if the universe was cutting me some fucking slack or had planned to fuck me over worse by this.   
Eventually, Zero grew tired of my panicking and opted to glower at me. Those beautiful lilac eyes turned a hateful lavender as he stared at me, his fingers biting into my shoulder more harshly. It made me realize I needed to keep my cool if I wanted any answers or if I wanted to find Misa.  
So, taking in a deep-albeit shaky- breath, I looked back at Zero’s face. My mouth formed the words and I could only pray my voice hadn’t deserted me. “Seraina Amaya.” The name felt like poison on my tongue after so long avoiding anyone and making sure if I had to deal with people, they wouldn’t know who I was.   
Watching his reaction, I couldn’t tell if he thought I was lying or was just shocked. His mouth curled into almost a scowl and yet his eyes seemed to calm slightly at my answer. I had no weaponry if he decided to lash out, so I could only try to shrink into myself, begging my feral instincts to help me.  
What I didn’t expect was Zero to yank me into a bone crushing hug, yet that’s exactly what happened. I barely had time to shrink back from his previous glare before suddenly the wind was knocked out of me and I felt arms wrapped tightly around my frame. His chin rested on my shoulder and he hugged tight enough it started to hurt. I was too hungry, too weak, too confused to shove him off.  
Instead, I felt my face burn like a flame with my head positioned like his was. He then buried his face in my sweat and blood soaked hair. I had to struggle to stomp down the childish glee at seeing him again, of having him hug me like this. The blush was gone when he pulled away. His glare was replaced with confusion and frustration, and I could only give him a wary smile.   
“What the fuck?!” I was expecting that. “Where the hell did you disappear to that night?” I expected that as well as the rage that began taking over his face. “And where the hell have you been? Four years dammit!” My gaze dropped down to my lap, where my hands fell limply as Zero snarled at me.   
I couldn’t tell him the whole truth, but I owed him...some form of an answer I supposed. Swallowing thickly, I peeked from under my bangs at his scowl as I tried to figure out how much to tell him. He used to be my best friend and I wasn’t the only one that lost everything that night. A sigh came from my lips, nearly inaudible.   
It was to him though apparently because his gaze narrowed in anger at the motion. He opened his mouth to snarl at me once more, but I cut him off. “I saw her face. That night, I caught her face as she was leaving your place. I called Yagari, because I was worried. And then I….”   
I had to stop to swallow, hoping the saliva would help my parched throat. “You went after her?” He thankfully spoke up for me, allowing me to just nod. Next thing I knew, his fist made harsh contact with my shoulder. It made me wince and jerk my head back up to glare at him.   
The scowl was still on his face, but the rage in his eyes had calmed down some. Silence followed, which honestly felt better than trying to give him a half truth when my emotions were trying to betray me into telling him everything. Absently, I ran my thumb over the scar on my hand and tried to think of something to say.  
Zero beat me to it, hanging his head now. He broke the silence by asking why I never came back. The laugh that followed his question was bitter and full of self loathing. Once again, only a partial truth escaped. I had gone after the vampire, never stopping tracking her. How I went to several different countries trying to stay on her trail and how I had abandoned anything that might turn the tables and make the vampire find me instead. While not a lie, it made my stomach twist not telling him the rest of it.  
Not telling him why I ran, about the investigation for my mother, or that I had actually caught up to the vampiric bitch. Not really knowing how Vampires were made, I didn’t know if it would have been good information or bad. And until I found out more, I kept the bitches identity to myself. A pureblood by the name of Shizuka Hiou.   
A frustrated growl from Zero caught my attention once more. But what I didn’t expect was him to mumble under his breath. Something about owing some person that Zero referred to as ‘That Kuran dick.’ I had no clue what he was talking about, only sitting there and rubbing my scar again.   
Some time passed between his growl and my realization. I had forgotten why I had attacked that vampire before. Dread clawed at my heart as I shot to my feet, remember that I needed to find Misa. Only when i shot up, I wavered badly enough to fall to my knees.   
A hand was offered to my and four years of being alone made me instinctively tense upon seeing it. But it was just Zero, who ignored my flinch and moved to pick me up off the ground. The heat spread back to my face when his arm went under my knees and he picked me up as if I weighed nothing.   
Still, I had to at least try to do this on my own. “I have to find Misa...And the rest of my stuff.” My voice shook, which made me angry at how pathetic I sounded. I hated the tremble of my voice and how I couldn’t struggle out of the way Zero had picked me up.  
He gave me a look that said ‘so what?’, causing me to grit my teeth. If I was going to be injured in a strange place the least I wanted was to feel like I could do things on my own. “So, I need you to put me down røvhul. I need to go find the dick from earlier and find out where the fuck he put Misa and what he did with my shit.”   
My voice thankfully got more firm the second time around, which made me give a silent thank you to the Gods. But before I could try to twist out of Zero’s grip and onto my feet he spoke up.   
“I’m not letting you deal with Kuran in this state.” Opening my mouth to snarl a response, he cut me off. “Stop. I hate his guts as much as you seemed to. But you can’t fucking walk. I’ll help you get your shit. But there’s a catch.”  
My eyes narrowed at him. At least on the walking thing he was correct, no how much I hated it. But I distrusted him the moment he said there was a catch. Even with how close we used to be, I had learned humans weren’t to be trusted completely. I felt my fangs click together as I glared at him, curling my hands into fists.   
But his catch was something that had me tilting my head. I had to stay here. If only till I was recovered, but I had to stay. For a second I thought he was joking and then I looked into his eyes. He was serious. It didn’t take much consideration. A safe place with food. And even if I couldn’t acknowledge all the useless emotions, I would be with my friend once more. That in itself made me wholeheartedly agree without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-edited this to where I'm more comfortable. The chapters will keep the pov changes. Not normal I know, but it's necessary to get the full extent of both Seraina and Zero's thoughts and feelings. I do not own vampire Knight or any canon characters. Seraina, Ruby, Sera, Nerissa, Misa are all mine. As is the face of Arali-who is my little world hopper. This is only an introduction of how Seraina is. Let me know what you think of it. Unfortunately, this won't be updated regularly. I have to get Seraina to open up in my mind in order to write this. And I will also not take suggestions on this, as I'm trying my best to write this solidly from how I see it in my mind. Hopefully will be a long story. Enjoy


End file.
